


Which Hazel

by ChuGivesGoodPsycho



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuGivesGoodPsycho/pseuds/ChuGivesGoodPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames takes Arthur's virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Eames’ eyes become more green when he is aroused. They’re blue when he’s in dreams, and brown when he’s not, but they will always have a mix of green if he’s aroused.

“I know, Love, just relax,” Eames purred as he donned the latex glove. 

He grimaced as the elastic snapped against his wrist, but he wore the glove as part of Arthur’s stipulations. He was, after all, meticulous about hygiene. Arthur whimpered, his bare behind raised for Eames to access. 

“Shh,” he whispered. “Not much longer.” 

He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the pad of his index finger and worked it around with his thumb.

“Eames, please,” Arthur whined. 

He’d waited so long for this, their first time, and he wasn’t sure he could wait any longer.

“I promise, Pet, it will be well worth the wait. Only the finest for my love,” he rumbled, inspecting his finger to ensure a thorough coating had been applied.

He gently spread Arthur’s cheeks with his left hand and teased at his entrance with the tip of his finger. His body reacted as Eames knew it would; his muscles clenched tightly. He kept his finger in place, pressing gently against Arthur. 

“Again, Love, just relax. I’ll be so gentle,” he softly reassured him.

After a moment, Arthur’s body melted into the mattress, his knees keeping his bottom elevated just slightly now. He released a jagged sigh and whispered, “Okay.”

A shameless grin spread across Eames’ face. It was a shame that Arthur was unable to see it, because it would have driven him absolutely wild. 

“Alright, Darling,” he murmured, slowly easing the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

Arthur gasped quickly, but didn’t show any obvious signs of discomfort. 

“S’at feel good?” Eames purred, giving time for his finger to be accepted into Arthur’s body before moving any farther.

“Yes,” Arthur panted, grasping at the sheet, willing himself to loosen up. “It feels incredible, Eames.” 

Even in bed, his voice remained stiff, somewhat robotic. Eames gave a small chuckle as he worked his second knuckle inside. Arthur squirmed slightly at this and released the softest moan.

“Yes, good, Darling,” he crooned, making small circles on Arthur’s bare cheek with his broad palm. 

He drew his arm back and brought his hand to meet the pale skin of Arthur’s ass with enough force to make a delicious sound. 

“Mmm,” Eames growled, soothing the flesh with another gentle circle. 

“That’s it, Love,” he pushed the remainder of his finger inside, and allowed a groan to work out of his own throat. 

“Christ,” he hissed, “you’re so tight!”

Arthur chortled at his observation and then took on his usual snippy tone, “Well, this  _is_  my first time.”

“Not to worry, Darling,” Eames murmured, ” I didn’t mean to offend; it’s a compliment.” 

As he offered his rebuttal, he began working his finger slowly out and back in, creating a steady rhythm. He listened carefully for the sounds of pleasure to roll from his new partner’s tongue. Within minutes, Arthur was breathing heavily, wriggling beneath Eames, begging for more. 

“Happy to oblige, Love,” he smirked. 

He removed his finger momentarily so he could add lube to his middle finger. Arthur whimpered at the extraction and adjusted his position to keep his arms from falling asleep beneath the weight of his upper body. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Eames, with his expert timing, inserted both fingers as he released his breath. His body was in a more relaxed state at that moment, and he groaned out the last of the air in his lungs. 

“Fuck, Eames!” he whimpered, not the least bit scornfully.

“We will, Darling,” Eames retorted, thrusting his thick fingers deeper. 

He wanted to fuck so badly, his hardening length already straining against the zipper of his trousers. He kept his gaze fixed on the space between Arthur’s shoulder blades, watching for tension or other subtle indicators of pain. 

“I’ve got to give you a proper stretch,” he half-joked, trying to reign in his desire.

“Please!” Arthur begged, turning his head. His chestnut brown eyes locked onto Eames’ gorgeously hazel ones, which had taken on more green in the heat of the moment. “Please, I  _need_  you.” 

His face was contorted in a grande mixture of pleasure and longing. His brow was knit together tightly, lips slightly parted, and a light sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead.

Eames let his jaw fall slack as he reached to work the button fastening his slacks with his free hand. He became flustered when he couldn’t get it undone on the first try and instinctively withdrew his other hand to aide himself. Arthur nearly wailed at the emptiness as he writhed on the mattress. 

“This bloody thing!” Eames snarled, finally just popping the button clean off with a hard yank of the fabric. “S’just takin’ me a second, Love."

He worked his undergarments down, leaving both those and his pants bunched around his ankles. Arthur shivered as the unmistakable sound of a wrapper being torn filled the room. Eames carefully rolled the condom down over his erection, working a fair amount of lube over himself before scooting forward on his knees to tease between Arthur’s thighs with his cock. Arthur groaned, and Eames placed a hand over his own stomach in response. 

“Eames, fuck me.”

“Absolutely, Darling,” he rumbled, taking hold of Arthur’s hips. 

He used his right hand to guide himself and pressed his tip against Arthur. His face reddened, and his neck strained as he exercised every bit of restraint he had left in him, slowly easing the head in. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, gripping Arthur tightly with both hands again. 

Arthur remained perfectly still, keeping his head turned to the side so he could cast glances up at Eames.

“Your eyes are so green,” he remarked breathlessly. His brow furrowed as Eames thrust gently into him. He clenched the sheets in his hands, his knuckles turning a marbled white. Eames paused to allow Arthur to adjust to his fullness. 

“Alright, then, Darling?” he asked quietly, delicately caressing Arthur’s sides with his thick, calloused fingers. 

He grinned as he felt his skin prick up in a trail of goosebumps beneath his fingertips.

“Never better,” Arthur answered coyly. 

He licked his lips before closing his eyes. He quite enjoyed the enhanced sensations when he couldn’t see what was happening. Eames began rolling his hips languidly, placing one hand on his abdomen as pressure began to build. 

“You are so fuckin’ tight,” he whispered, leaning as close as he could to Arthur’s ear. 

A relaxed smile spread slowly across Arthur’s face.

“Glad to know you’re enjoying this as much as I am, Mr. Eames,” he crooned. 

The color had returned to his knuckles, and his brow separated as Eames continued his unhurried rhythm. His eyelashes flitted beautifully across his cheeks.

“Open your eyes, Love,” Eames pleaded softly. “I want to see them.”

Arthur’s lids fluttered open, and Eames stared straight into his big doe eyes. He sunk his teeth into his full bottom lip as he maintained eye contact and began to thrust more quickly. He reached around and took hold of Arthur’s cock, long draws of his hand coaxed quiet moans from Arthur’s throat. 

“Oh, God, Eames. Please don’t stop!”

Eames simply shook his head in response, continuing his actions. Arthur took to bucking in his palm, working in perfect rhythm with Eames’ motions. 

“Do not come first,” Eames silently willed himself, slightly tightening his grip around Arthur’s length. 

“Eames,” Arthur panted, “I’m gonna - the sheets! Oh!” 

He came in spurts all over his favorite sheets, the stickiness coating Eames’ hand sending him into his own oblivion. His hips faltered as he thrust through his own orgasm, watching Arthur’s face pressed against the bed.

“That’s it, Love. You were so perfect,” he groaned, pulling out carefully. 

He stood and steadied himself for a moment before heading to the restroom to dispose of the condom. After washing his hands, he returned to the bedroom to find Arthur in the exact position he’d left him in. He chuckled a bit more loudly than he’d intended.

“What?” Arthur moaned, his eyes closed again.

“Nothing, nothing at all, Darling. S’just cute, that’s all,” he purred, sliding into the bed, coaxing Arthur next to him to cuddle. 

Arthur nuzzled his face against Eames’ stubbled cheek and pressed his lips against his for a tender kiss. He lingered and let Eames run a hand through his slick hair.

“Eames, I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Darling,” Eames purred in reply, drawing him in closer. 

He looked Arthur in the eyes again, his plump pout curling into a delightful smile. Arthur smiled back and made one last remark.

“Wow. Without all the green, your eyes are the most gorgeous hue of brown.”


End file.
